Politik
"Politik & Blut" ist die vierte Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Liam nimmt am Clanstreffen der Ventrue in Atlanta teil, um einen neuen Erstgeborenen zu wählen und erlebt dort erstmals, welch politische und wirtschaftliche Macht Clan Ventrue tatsächlich besitzt. Nathalie Pierce wird zur neuen Erstgeborenen des Clans gewählt. Mit Cassandra Brighton erscheint ein neues Klüngelmitglied auf der Bildfläche und Joseph fordert seine Schützlinge auf, Ihm seltene Objekte im Austausch für die Einladungen zur Soiree zu beschaffen. Ehe die Suche danach beginnen kann, erhält Liam jedoch einen lukrativen Auftrag des einflussreichen Wirtschaftsmoguls Oswald Stone und Ricardo gerät in Konflikt mit seiner Erzeugerin, als diese einen unliebsamen Zeugen, der Ihrem Geheimnis auf der Spur ist, tötet und Ricardo damit in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Liam, Jake und Neuankömmling Cassie gelingt es aber im letzten Moment, Ricardo von größeren Dummheiten abzuhalten. Handlung In der kommenden Nacht besprechen Liam und Ricardo, der den Tag in Liam's Apartment verbracht hat, Ihre nächsten Schritte. Während Sie darauf warten, dass Liam von Jason zum Clanstreffen mitgenommen wird, sprechen die Beiden über die Clans und die Politik der Untoten. Schließlich erhalten beide eine Nachricht, dass Pete Hodge, ein Klüngelmitglied der Beiden, in die Stadt zurückgekehrt ist und Liam schlägt daraufhin vor, nach dem Treffen der Ventrue ein Treffen des Klüngels in der Stammkneipe der Gruppe, dem "Fiddler's Pub" abzuhalten, um die jüngsten Ereignisse zu besprechen, was Ricardo für eine gute Idee hält. Schließlich brechen Liam und Jason gemeinsam zum World Congress Center auf, wo das Clanstreffen zur Wahl eines neuen Erstgeborenen stattfinden soll. Ricardo treibt sich indes in der Stadt herum, pflegt seine privaten und Geschäftskontakte, bis Er eine Nachricht einer Kainitin namens Cassie Star erhält, die im Auftrag von Joseph Flynt, der Ihr, wie schon den Anderen zuvor, als Mentor zugewiesen wurde, darum bittet, dass Ricardo Ihr die Stadt zeigt. Erst unlängst ist Sie mit Ihrer Erzeugerin nach Atlanta gekommen und residiert momentan noch im Hotel. Ricardo sagt schließlich zu, sich mit Ihr in einem alten Rock'n Roll Diner zu treffen. Liam fällt im World Congress Center rasch auf, denn Er entspricht nicht dem Stereotyp des klassischen Ventrue. Er hält sich an Jason und lernt so einige wichtige Kainiten des Clans kennen, darunter Oswald Stone, den ältesten Ventrue von Atlanta, Nathalie Pierce, eine der wohl reichsten und einflussreichsten Vampire in Amerika und James Saunders, einen aufstrebenden Investor. Alle werden schließlich zur Wahl für den Posten des Erstgeborenen sowie des Parlamentärs vorgeschlagen, da die anwesenden Ventrue jeden vorschlagen können, der im Saal anwesend ist. Als weitere Kandidaten werden Alessandro Gonzalez, ein Geschäftsmann, der mit einem Start-Up Unternehmen zu Reichtum kam genannt, der sich selbst vorgeschlagen hat und auch Jason selbst, der schließlich kurz vor Ablauf der Frist von Liam vorgeschlagen wird. Während Oswald Stone das Angebot, Erstgeborener zu werden ablehnt, stellen sich die drei Anderen zur Wahl und jeder hält eine Rede, in welcher Er sich selbst präsentiert. Dabei fällt schnell auf, dass der arrogante Alessandro Gonzalez seiner Clansehre, der sogenannten "Dignitas" durch sein selbstherrliches Verhalten massiv schadet und Liam lernt anhand dieses Negativbeispiels die Wichtigkeit dieses Ehrenkodex für alle Vampire des Clans Ventrue. Die anderen Kandidaten schlagen sich besser: Jason plädiert für eine Kooperation mit den anderen Clans, um Stabilität in der Stadt zu gewährleisten, während James Saunders in die Offensive gehen und den Ventrue wieder den Status verschaffen will, den Sie einst in der Stadt hatten. Nathalie Pierce dagegen spricht sich für eine zurückhaltende Politik aus, jedoch mit der Option, alles zu tun, was notwendig ist, um den Machtstatus des Clans in der Stadt zu erweitern. Zeitgleich trifft sich Ricardo mit Cassie Star in dem Diner und erfährt, dass Sie eine junge Sängerin und Toreador ist, die erst vor wenigen Jahren verwandelt wurde, jetzt mit Ihrer Erzeugerin nach Atlanta kam und sich in der Stadt erst einfinden muss. Ricardo freundet sich rasch mit Ihr an und schließlich ziehen die Beiden los, um die Stadt kennen zu lernen. Ricardo erklärt Ihr die herrschenden Machtverhältnisse und zeigt Ihr die wichtigen Orte der Stadt, um Ihr den Einstieg zu erleichtern. Beim Clanstreffen wird schließlich abgestimmt, doch kurz vor der Abstimmung wird Alessandro Gonzalez die Strafe für sein ungebührliches Verhalten präsentiert und Er wird des Saals verwiesen, was vom Hüter des Elysiums auch durchgesetzt wird. Nur kurz darauf und kurz vor der Verkündung des Ergebnisses hat Liam ein Gespräch mit Oswald Stone, der Ihm eine wichtige Lektion beibringt, indem Er Ihm auf dem Handy zeigt, wie in weniger als einer Stunde die Aktien von Alessandro Gonzalez ins Negative gefallen sind, was den Einfluss der Ventrue auf den internationalen Markt verdeutlicht. Kurz darauf kommt es zu einem Tumult, als ein rasender Alessandro Gonzalez sich erneut Zutritt ins Congress Center und damit ins Elysium verschaffen will. Der Hüter des Elysiums, Albert Gillendale, hindert Ihn jedoch daran und Liam wird Zeuge, wie die Auseinandersetzung unvermittelt im endgültigen Tod von Alessandro Gonzalez resultiert. Nach diesem Vorfall findet die Verkündung des Ergebnisses statt: Nathalie Pierce wird zur neuen Erstgeborenen der Ventrue bestimmt, während Jason seine Position als Parlamentär weiterhin ausüben soll. James Saunders verlässt nach dieser Niederlage die Veranstaltung vorzeitig. Liam gratuliert seinem Erzeuger, der den weiteren Abend zunächst feiern will, seinem Nachkommen aber einen ersten Ausblick auf die Zukunft der Stadt gibt: es sollen auch weiterhin Stabilität und Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Clans im Mittelpunkt stehen. Liam trifft sich nach dem Ende der offiziellen Veranstaltung mit dem Rest seines Klüngels, bestehend aus Ricardo, Pete und Jake im Fiddler's Pub. Ricardo stellt der Gruppe hier erstmals Cassie vor, die trotz der Vorbehalte von Pete und der Gleichgültigkeit von Liam rasch Anschluss im Klüngel findet. Die Gruppe bespricht die jüngsten Ereignisse, nur Pete hüllt sich in Schweigen über die Mission, auf welcher Er sich mit seinem Erzeuger für mehrere Nächte befunden hatte. Er zeigt seinen Kameraden jedoch ein Artefakt, welches er während dieser Mission entwendet hat: einen Anhänger, der messen kann, wieviel Blut ein Vampir noch in seinem Kreislauf hat, was nützlich sein kann, um die Reserven eines Feindes aufzudecken oder sich selbst besser einzuschätzen. Er verrät nichts weiteres über seine Mission, jedoch liegt nahe, dass es mit den Tremere zu tun haben muss, da nur diese solche Artefakte besitzen. Unvermittelt erscheint schließlich Joseph im Pub, stellt zufrieden fest, dass Cassie gut aufgenommen wurde und offenbart, dass Er eine Aufgabe für das Klüngel hat: Um feststellen zu können, ob und wenn ja, wer sich als würdig erweist, die Soiree des Prinzen in wenigen Nächten besuchen zu dürfen, will Er jedem der drei Vampire, für die Er eine Einladung verwahrt, eine Aufgabe stellen, um diese zu prüfen: Bei Erledigung der Aufgabe erhalten Sie die Einladung und damit Zutritt zum Fest. Jake wird aufgetragen, unschuldiges Blut zu besorgen, Ricardo soll einen Anhänger, der einst der Königin von England gehört haben soll in einem, Ihm unbekannten, Pfandhaus auslösen und Liam soll eine Fracht zur Erstgeborenen der Malkavianer bringen, im Austausch eine Statuette erhalten und diese Joseph bringen. Er weist ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass die Vampire auch zusammenarbeiten können, um die Aufgabe zu lösen, bittet aber darum, dass Cassie weiterhin ins Klüngel involviert wird, um die Stadt kennen zu lernen. Dann verlässt Er die Gruppe. Das Klüngel einigt sich schließlich darauf, sich in der kommenden Nacht zu treffen und die Aufgabe gemeinsam zu erledigen. Pete, der nicht zur Feierlichkeit eingeladen wird, soll sich umhören und versuchen herauszufinden, was Joseph mit den Dingen vorhat, die Ihm gebracht werden sollen, da es sich eindeutig um Zutaten für ein Ritual handelt. In der kommenden Nacht will Ricardo sich aufmachen, um sich beim Fiddler's Pub mit seinen Kameraden zu treffen, als sein Nachbar urplötzlich erscheint, der wenige Nächte zuvor die Ankunft von Victoria Morgan an seinem Wohnort beobachtet hatte. Sein Nachbar, der sofort auf Victoria stand, hat einige Recherche betrieben und einige Bilder von Ihr gefunden, die Sie als sterbliches Model für über 90 Jahren aufgenommen hatte und die inzwischen im Internet kursieren. Nun will Er von Ricardo zu Ihr gebracht werden, um Ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Ricardo, der eine potenzielle Gefährdung der Maskerade sieht, ist überfordert und stimmt letztlich zu, Ihn mit seinem Auto zu Ihr zu bringen. Indes erhält Liam wiederum zwei Jobangebote: eines davon ist eine Anfrage für einen Frachtauftrag, wogegen der andere Auftrag von Niemand Geringerem als Oswald Stone stammt. Dieser will die Einzelheiten in seinem Anwesen besprechen, noch in derselben Nacht. Als Liam dann die Nachricht von Ricardo erhält, dass dieser sich um eine "Angelegenheit" bezüglich seiner Erzeugerin kümmern muss und die geplante Suche nach den Objekten für Joseph damit wohl vertagt ist, sagt Liam zu, sich mit Mr. Stone zu treffen. Während Liam zum Anwesen fährt, erreicht Ricardo die Zuflucht seiner Erzeugerin, wo Er seinen Nachbarn bittet, im Auto zu warten, während Er mit Ihr sprechen will. Dies tut Er letztlich auch. Ricardo betritt die Zuflucht von Victoria, nur um festzustellen, dass sich Ashley Greenwood, die erste Harpye der Stadt, auch gerade hier aufhält. Obgleich Er eigentlich warten sollte, bis der hohe Besuch gegangen ist, platzen die potenzielle Gefährdung der Maskerade sowie die Tatsache, dass Er sich von Ms. Greenwoods Ghul Viona ernährt hat, einfach aus Ihm heraus und Er erzählt seiner Erzeugerin beides. Victoria ist schockiert, als Sie erfährt, dass es Bilder von Ihr von vor 90 Jahren gibt und dass ein drogensüchtiger Junkie diese finden konnte. Sie erkennt, dass Sie damit zu einer potenziellen Gefährdung der Maskerade wird. Sogleich stürmt Victoria aus dem Apartment, um die Situation zu klären, während Ricardo mit Ashley Greenwood zurückbleibt, die so tut, als hätte Sie von den Gesprächen im Nebenzimmer nichts gehört. Ganz unverfänglich plaudert Sie mit Ihm. Schließlich kehrt Victoria, nach "Erledigung des Problems" ins Apartment zurück und stellt Ricardo zur Rede. Sie versucht Ihm klarzumachen, wie töricht es von Ihm war, in Gegenwart der ersten Harpye solche delikaten Details auszuplaudern. Als Ricardo sich uneinsichtig zeigt, reagiert seine Erzeugerin wütend und schlägt Ihn unvermittelt mit der nahen Kaffeemaschine nieder. Schließlich verweist Sie Ihn des Apartments, was der gedemütigte Ricardo auch sofort verlässt. Zeitgleich hat sich Liam zum Anwesen des mächtigen Oswald Stone begeben, um das von Diesem gewünschte Treffen wahrzunehmen. Mr. Stone empfängt Ihn und nach einem höflichen Gespräch erteilt Er Liam einen Auftrag: Er soll, in der Nacht nach der Soiree, umgehend nach Miami fahren und dort eine junge Frau abholen, die Er dann sofort nach Atlanta bringen soll. Eine Woche später soll Er sie dann zurück bringen. Liam sieht kein Problem darin, diesen Auftrag zu übernehmen, auch wenn Er weiß, dass Er zwei Nächte dafür einplanen muss. Er handelt mit Mr. Stone aus, dass Er einen Partner auf diese Mission mitnehmen kann, hierfür sieht Er Ricardo vor, der schon öfter mit Ihm gearbeitet hatte und Er dessen Fähigkeiten als Sicherheitsmann auf einer derartigen Eskorte gut gebrauchen könnte. Mr. Stone stimmt dem zu. Zufrieden damit, endlich einen Auftrag für einen hochangesehenen Ventrue erledigen zu dürfen und damit seine Reputation in der Stadt wohl erheblich zu steigern, verlässt Liam das Anwesen. Er trifft Jake und Cassie vor dem Anwesen die, genau wie Er, besorgt über Ricardo's Verbleib sind, da Dieser ursprünglich den Auftrag für Joseph mit den Anderen zusammen erledigen wollte und dann so unvermittelt abgesagt hatte. Als Er Ihn anruft, erfährt Liam, dass Ricardo eine Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Erzeugerin hatte und verzweifelt ist. Er weiß nicht, wohin er sich noch wenden soll in seiner Lage. Liam, Jake und Cassie machen sich sofort auf den Weg zu Ihm. Dort angekommen, hat sich die Lage drastisch verschlechtert. Ricardo musste feststellen, dass die Problemlösung seiner Erzeugerin darin bestand, seinen sterblichen Nachbarn zu töten und dessen ausgesaugte Leiche in seinem Auto am Straßenrand liegen zu lassen, ein fataler Fehler, für den man Ricardo verantwortlich machen könnte. Unsicher und nervös hat Ricardo kurzerhand das ganze Fahrzeug in Brand gesteckt, um die Spuren zu verwischen und ist dann geflohen. Als Liam, Jake und Cassie am Ort der Ereignisse eintreffen, trifft Liam nur Viona wieder, die auf der anderen Straßenseite im Auto auf Ihre Herrin, Ms. Greenwood, wartet, alles beobachtet hat und sogar Videos davon gemacht hat. Liam überzeugt Sie davon, die Videos nicht zu veröffentlichen und Viona verrät Ihm sogar, wohin Ricardo gegangen ist. Tatsächlich finden Liam und die Anderen Ricardo in einer Seitenstraße, wo Er versucht, sich zu beruhigen. Mit Hilfe seiner Kameraden gelingt es Ihm schließlich, soweit runterzukommen, dass Er neue Pläne fassen kann. Da die Polizei seine Zuflucht in Kürze durchsuchen wird oder Ihn zumindest als Zeugen befragen will, benötigt Dieser vorerst eine neue Bleibe. Da Joseph der Mentor der jungen Kainiten ist, begeben sich Ricardo und die Anderen zu Ihm und Er ist auch durchaus bereit, Ricardo in seiner "Lounge" im Keller des Gebäudes für eine kurze Zeit zu beherbergen. Einzige Regel ist, dass Ricardo die Kühltruhe mit dem darin befindlichen Blut nicht anrühren darf. Ehe die Gruppe Ihn für den Tag allein lässt, bespricht sich Ricardo noch mit Liam und erklärt, dass er seiner Erzeugerin nicht vergeben wird: Er will Sie leiden lassen für die ständigen Ungerechtigkeiten, die Er erdulden muss. Noch ehe die Nacht zu Ende geht, sucht Er hierfür Darius Walker, den Erstgeborenen der Brujah auf. Er berichtet von den Vergehen seiner Erzeugerin, welche diese aber schon gebeichtet hat und bereits durch die Camarilla entschieden wurde, dass Sie nicht bestraft wird, da es nur ein indirekter Fehler war. Lediglich Ihr Status in der Stadt wird erheblich leiden. Ricardo sieht darin keine Gerechtigkeit und verlangt Vergeltung. Walker erklärt Ihm daraufhin, dass Er sich in private Fehden nicht einmischen kann und will und Ricardo seine Probleme selbst lösen muss. Wütend kehrt Ricardo schließlich in seine provisorische Unterkunft zurück, doch seine Entschlossenheit gerät dadurch nicht ins Wanken. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Jake Carson * Pete Hodge (Erstauftritt) * Cassandra Brighton (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Jason Turner * Joseph Flynt * Oswald Stone (Erstauftritt) * Nathalie Pierce (Erstauftritt) * James Saunders (Erstauftritt) * Albert Gillendale (Erstauftritt) * Alessandro Gonzalez (Erstauftritt) * Victoria Morgan * Ashley Greenwood (Erstauftritt) * Viona Ghost * Darius Walker * Sophie Blanchard (nur erwähnt) * Conner Hills (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Erstmals treten alle Protagonisten der Chronik innerhalb einer Episode auf. * Der "Fiddler's Pub" wird in der Stadt als lokaler Treffpunkt des Klüngels etabliert. * Ricardo's Zuflucht im Trailerpark wird letztmalig von Ihm genutzt, da Er später nicht dorthin zurückkehren kann. * Das World Congress Center, als real existierendes Gebäude, fungiert hier als nächtlicher Treffpunkt für Clan Ventrue.